water guardians fight
by shlomi
Summary: taken from the WITCH RPG, the grand guild of fighting. Irma me and Cassidy Christy in oneonone water fight above the ocean...read and enjoy!


Roles

Cassidy: Christy

Irma: me (Shlomi)

Cassidy (takes fighting stance): "i dare ya ta start!" "let's see how well ya use MY original powers!"

Irma made a hug water wall, including sharks. Cassidy simply waved her hand and the wall disapeard,then she directed a giant title wave towards Irma. Irma had an idea: she used water from deep to pick stones, and made "natural" wavebreaker, that made the wave gone. Cassidy used her idea and made the wave breaker more powerfull than Irma's level of control,so it broke down on her. Irma used her mind control to make flying fish to try bite Cassidy. Cassidy simply made some floating water ta take the hungry fishies back home where they belong."Hey! I may be sweet,but I'm not the main course for living sea thingies ya know!"she shot back. "yes, but this is salt water, Cass"  
Irma made some water pillars from the ocean arround her enemy, to block Cassidy's way to everywhere. "So much for a sense of humor.."Cassidy mumbeled to her enemy under her breath,as she started ta send the saltwater back to the ocean,leaving only a little in her hands,to shoot back at Irma.And only a few seconds later,that small mass of water in her hands became a giant water-figure that resembled a dragon.  
"let's see ya try ta copy THIS trick!"she said ta Irma,before the dragon attacked her. Irma was bored from the show. she made 5-headed dragon, with teeths that made of sharks and predator fish. "well?" "well,this!" cassidy concentraited on the 2 water-figures,and she made them join together and make one BIG monster under her control.

Irma:"well, you didn't think about one little detail: my minions" Irma's fishes that were in her former monster started to get out from Cassidy's monster, and created a new monster, from Cassidy's monster's water, breaking Cassidy's monster.

Cassidy held a tight grip of control on her monster,so when Irma's "minions" got out,it didn't brake but just shudder a little."sorry,but ya're gonna have ta do better than that!" She winked at irma and laughed a little. While maintaining the dragon,she also sent Irma some mind-blows,and Irma held her head in pain.  
"so,ya give up allready?" Irma tried to keep her brain closed. she flied close to Cassidy (hoping Cassidy is too busy with the mind power) and sent her best mind-shocks. "will be explosion here". when she arrived to Cassidy, she grabbed her by arms and tried boxing. "i hope in it we're not equal"Cassidy saw Irma coming and even though her head started fealing the mind-shocks,she was still powerfull enough ta concentrate and create a water bubble ta shield her from any "boxing blows".Irma made a huge gayzer from the ocean, straight into Cassidy's bubble, trying to make it flying away. cassidy's bubble was practicly invincible and so it didn't move an inch! She gigled and faked a yawn out of boredom at her enemy's attempts ta burst her bubble."are ya done yet?"she asked mockingly.

Irma: "i'm done. want a draw or your sleeve is still isn't empty? sorry, you don't have a sleeve..."

Cassidy: "Actually no to both.No,it isn't and no i don't!.."she said as she crashed the BIG water monster she made a while ago inta Irma,and let's just say that Irma now needs a shower.

Irma just dived into the ocean and appeared behind Cassidy again. "well, if i'll be wetted, it'll be in my conditions" and sent bubbles on Cassidy's back, one after the other.

Cassidy: "ya're forgetting one little detail,Irmy" Cassidy laughed and kept her bubble sheild strong so no other unwanted bubbles can get through.

Irma: "no, i didn't forget your bubble. now you'll have some shakes until you'll have seasickness from the shakings"

Cassidy roled her eyes and ansuered Irma in a thick,sarcastic voice"yeah suuurrrreeee...'cause i soooo can't stand water,i "allways" get seasickness when i'm near my ELEMENT!"

Irma: "OK, not exactly seasickness, but you'll have a headache or vertigo. want to stay there forever?"

Cassidy smiled at her comment and shook her head no"ya're right..after all,there's no fun in fighting ya in here now is there?" she vanished her own bubble. "Well..i was kinda thinkin' along the lines of this!" she said as she trapped Irma in a water-twist.But after a few seconds she let go of her target and flew down with a smile.So...wanna go get a milkshake?she asked sweetly.

Irma: "not really. hates milkshake. want to be a bible hero? from _exodus_?" Irma teared the ocean to 2 halves as Moses, and made 2 huge walls from Cassidy's sides. then she waved her hand and the walls collapsed on Cassidy at once, with all the predators fish

Cassidy made a bubble underneath the waves to protect her from ruining her hair style."naugh,i've never seen that movie anyway.."she winked as she collapsed the walls back down. And with a snap of her fingers Irma's entire body was covered in water,exept her head.She then concentraited in making the water below cold level,so it would freeze. In a few moments Irma's body looked like an ice-figure."well,maybe ya don't like milkshakes,but i'm sure ya like popsicles!.."Cassidy gigled. Irma made a stream inside her ice cage, making this exploding by the preasure. Cassidy then raised her hands up and created a giant title wave towards Irma and circled her around with it untill irma became dizzy untill she almost lost consiusness.And with a wave of her wrist,Cassidy let go of the wave and it hit Irma. Irma flew directly into one of the waves, isn't care much about the wettness. when she was inside, she use her magic to control the water around her lead her outside of the wave, against the stream of the wave. she exitted out of the other side of the wave. Cassidy wasn't a bit supprised at this,she simply flew in one place and waited for Irma ta attack her rather impatiently "C'mon,c'mon..i ain't gettin' any younger ya know!" she said.

Irma: "you're already older in 40 years than me"

Cassidy stuck out her tongue at Irma"And still i haven't aged a bit,my my..!"

Irma: "i'm seeing. you're behaving as little kid..."

Cassidy started thinking mockingly."Now how did I know ya were gonna say that?Oh,i got it,it's because ya're soo predictable!"  
"Oh,and another thing,i see ya suck soo low now that instead of fighting me with ur powers,ya fight me with ur pathetic insults that don't even work..

Irma: "why not? you're becoming angry enough"

"riiiigggghhhhttt,and pigs fly.."Cassidy roled her eyes.

Irma: "only one, and it's not me"

Cassidy: "Why not? You look like an exeption ta that rule.."

Irma: "you mean role?"

Cassidy: "Ohhh boy..not only are ya weak,but ya're also pretty dumb.."

Irma: "you're talking to yourself too frequently recently"

Cassidy (sarcastic voice): "Oh veerrryy clever,it shows that ya can think and talk at the same time,bravo!"Cassidy claped her hands and laughed a bit.

Irma(waving the crowd): "thank you, thank you, my fan"

Cassidy simply shook her head at Irma's nonsence and waved her hand a bit at her direction,as a giant wave of water spread from it.Too busy with bowing Irma didn't see the wave.

Irma: "wow, you're playing dirty, to water guardian" Irma flied higher than the wave, in the last moment, and circled Cassidy from above. than she gave Cassidy double-cold shower from her hands. "hope it'll clean you"

Cassidy created another bubble ta shield herself in."Nope,sorry!"

Irma: "so, enter to your eternal home again?"

Cassidy: "Naugh,just until this salt-shower stops"Cassidy winked.

Irma took huge bubble, made it ejecting lot of calcium salts and regular salts. then she mixed them, making CaCl2, the drying salt, and threw it on Cassidy's bubble, drying it slowly. Cassidy got out of the bubble,and dived right inta the sea,appearing only moments later with a giant water-figure of herself,with her real body right in the middle controling it's moves.

Irma(sarcasm): "wow, another shower"  
Irma made 100 little duplicates of herself from water, and made them attack the watery Cassidy Cassidy easelly made her water self escape Irma's minis.

Irma: "well, you can't escape forever" the minis circled Cassidied watermonster in all sides. when she ran away, Irma made more from behind her. Irma's minis circled Cassidy's watery monster and started to pump water from Cassidy's. Cassidy held a tight grip on her water-body and tried ta change the course.

Irma: "you won't win that battle"

Cassidy: "oh,we'll see about that!.."

Irma: "so maybe you need glasses"

Cassidy: "yeah,right..have ya looked in the mirror lately,ya know..make sure ya know with what ur dealingwith here?" Cassidy made the grip stronger.

Cassidy turned the wave upside down and twisted irma's grip along with it,then she trew Irma as far away with the wave as possible. Irma made wave in the reverse direction, bigger, that "swallowed" Cassidy's wave and ran into her. "want power games? no problem"

Cassidy: " I was gonna say the same thing.." Cassidy smirked and got control of the wave in the last second before it hit her,then she raised more water from the ocean as to brake the giant mass and make it inta a few small drops of water.

Announcer:** On Behave of you're exeptional skills and masters of your powers and RPGing, i announce the draw of this legendary Fight. Please come up and shake hands.**

"I,Cassidy of the former guardians,am willing ta shake hands with my opponent,as an end to our,indeed,legendary fight." comes up there and gives her hand ta Irma to shake

Irma: (shakes hands)"you were great"

Cassidy: "Thanks,u were also great." smiles "I must admit,u are my equal and neither one of us could defeat the other.so,well done!"


End file.
